Bridget's Bad Day
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Bridget made a fool out of herself earlier this morning!" "I know right?! Bridget sure is stupid!" "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?!" "Yeah George and Bert! That is not something to laugh about at all!" ''- George, Bert, Marty, and Nicholas '''Bridget's Bad Day '''is the seventh episode and first episode of Season 2 of Tales On Harrison Rails. The first part aired on July 7, 2016. Plot Part 1 Mr. Williams has informs the engines that he had leased three Blue Comet steam locomotives to pull excursion passenger trains over the summer. After the engines meet the leased newcomers at the station, Mr. Williams explains that three excursion trains will run daily; Bridget will do the morning one, Benjamin will pull the afternoon train, and the last train of the day will be pulled by Brad. Bridget is assigned to the 8:00 excursion, but it turns out it was harder than she thought. She couples too fast, departs too quickly, and gives the passengers a rather uncomfortable ride. Terence was picking up some passengers to take to work when Bridget raced by him. Terence warned Bridget to slow down. Later, Mr. Williams and Dan are waiting for Bridget, but she arrives before they know it. Once she pulls into the station, the passengers immediately exit the train and begin complaining about their ride. It is now clear that Bridget can't pull the train, so Mr. Williams has Dan take over. Part 2 That night, everyone hears about Bridget's mistake and they feel bad for her. George and Bert, however, rudely joke about it until Nicholas and Marty order them to knock it off. The others convince Bridget to give it a second chance, and she agrees. The next morning, the passengers remember Bridget from the day before and criticize her for her bad performance. Bridget remembers what the other locomotives told her, and is determined not to make the same mistakes she made the day prior. This time, she smoothly departs the station and goes easier on the passengers this time. When they arrive back at Harrison Union Station, the passengers are pleased and thank Bridget for a nice journey. Back at the roundhouse, the engines congratulate Bridget for redeeming herself and doing better on her second try. Mr. Williams was pleased, and agrees to let Bridget stay in passenger service. The episode ends when Benjamin sets off for the afternoon excursion and tells Bridget to continue the good work. Characters * Bridget * Steve * Nicholas * Marty * Terence * Mr. Williams * George * Bert * Dan * Benjamin * Brad * Lily ''(does not speak) * Mr. Schaller (not named; does not speak) * Mr. Riley (not named; does not speak) * Lilim (cameo) Locations * Harrison * Jefferson Roundhouse * Northills (mentioned) Trivia * This episode remarks the first for a few things: ** Bert's first appearance in an episode. ** The first appearances of Bridget, Benjamin, Brad, Mr. Schaller, and Mr. Riley. ** The first episode of Season 2. * Last time Terence is seen pulling commuter trains. * Bridget's only appearance to date. * Episode 4 from Tyler Hildebrand's Conner & Friends was the inspiration for this episode. This episode could also be inspired by the Trainz 2 iPad session, "The Blue Comet". * Benthetrainkid joins the voice cast. * Second time Steve makes a reference to Modern L Productions' The Full Bucketniers. * When George shouts, "Oh no! We've been caught!", he makes a reference to Episode 3 of Benthetrainkid's Tales On Springfield Railroad. * This episode inspired Episode 15 of Tales on Springfield Railroad. Goofs * In the shot where George and Bert are laughing, Bert's eyes are wonky. * Several shots are blurry. * In several shots, the third digit on Bridget's running number disappears. * Noisy Mountainwagon is not credited as director. Episode Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:IPad episodes Category:Episodes split into parts Category:Season 2 episodes